


Hold me Tight (and fight the fear)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is afraid of lightning, John helps.





	Hold me Tight (and fight the fear)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyo. Another Dork Lover's challenge, but this time no poly? Wild. Anyhow, enjoy!

“Fuck.”

John looks up from the book he had been reading. Brian is sitting in his armchair, limbs folded up tightly and staring towards the window. He looks through the window, half expecting to see someone looking in, but all he sees is how dark it outside. There’s a flash of lightning and he shrugs. The bushes look creepy maybe that’s what startled Brian.

At the roll of thunder, he looks over to see his boyfriend covering his ears. John frowns and sets the book down.

“Brian?”

Brian looks up, his hazel eyes are watery and he angles his body away from the window. Closing his eyes as lightning flashes again. The storm is picking up. John tilts his head, vaguely remembering Roger complaining about Bri keeping him up half the night because of storms before.

He stands up before the second series of thunder echoes through the flat. Brian reaches for him and John pulls him into his arms. John bounces and tries to soothe him. They can’t really move to the bedroom, there are more windows there. What can he do? Throw on a record?

Brian starts to pull away, “sorry, John.”

“What about?” He frowns.

“I interrupted your reading.”

John shrugs, “you did, but you’re afraid. I didn’t want to ignore you.”

“I shouldn’t be afraid of storms.”

“Bri, it’s okay.”

At another clap of thunder, Brian jumps back into his arm pressing his face into his stomach. John hums and rubs his back waiting for the thunder to quiet back down.

“Is it lightning or thunder?”

Brian squeezes his back, “the lightning because I’m just waiting for the thunder and then it surprises me.”

John runs a hand through Brian’s hair. That he can work with.

“Okay, why don’t you get into pajamas?”

Brian leans back and tilts his head, “what?”

“Trust me, babe.”

Brian nods. He hides in John’s stomach as he sees the lightning and hears the start of the roll of thunder. John sways gently before releasing Bri once it passes.

“Okay.”

He gentle pats Brian’s behind as he hurries off. John looks around the living room. The blankets are piled in the corner from when Freddie and Roger took over their living room in one of their bar crawls. John quickly pulls their furniture closer and layers the quilts and pillows in the space in the middle. He drapes the lighter blankets across the furniture carefully, to make sure that it’s sturdy. Finally, he adds the dark sheets on top to block out the lightning.

Brian wanders back in, looking no less comfortable as the lightning has picked up.

“What?”

“Come on,” John extends his hand.

Brian steps lightly towards him grabbing his hand and squeezing. John steps back and crouches as he crawls into the opening. Brian stumbles a little but follows John in.

It’s dark and John ends up having to turn on his phone light, grinning as he finds the tiny constellation light, he had given Brian as a gift. White dots cover the walls of the fort. Brian smiles and settles down looks up at the light. John lays next to him, turning off the light and playing a soothing acoustic guitar playlist.

Brian curls around him mimicking the chords from the song. John grabs his hand and he places a kiss on Brian’s temple. He crawls up John’s body and kisses him. John deepens it, his free hand coasting down and gripping the curve of Brian’s ass. Brian pulls away.

“I don’t want to.”

John nods and moves his hand back up to Bri’s shoulders. Brian lays down on top of him. It’s getting a little stuffy in the fort. He drops Brian’s hand and lifts one of the walls, tucking it up and giving them a little more airflow. There is only a little bit of lightning that can be seen, but Brian’s head is tucked underneath his chin and turned away from the gap.

“Want your hand back,” Brian murmurs.

John snorts, “needy.”

He laughs at Brian’s pout but grabs Brian’s hand and tucks it just above his heart. John can faintly hear the thunder over the guitar strings and Brian’s breathing.

“Thank you.”

John hums, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You didn’t make fun of me,” Brian says quietly, “and you helped.”

“Of course I helped,” John taps gently on his back, “I love you. I hate seeing you scared.”

“I love you,” Brian echoes.

John kisses his temple. Brian shifts so that his nose presses against John’s throat. He feels a gentle kiss against his pulse point. The warmth of the fort is soothing him to sleep, partly because he has Brian on top of him which is always relaxing.

The storm is overhead now. The thunder coming in a loud and rapid burst. Brian only jumps occasionally, digging his free hand into John’s pectoral. It doesn’t hurt and gives him an indication of when he needs to soothe since he’s mostly asleep.

“Shh,” he hums on one particularly loud boom.

Brian does sob this time. John drops his hand and moves both his hands over Brian’s ears cupping them gently. John smiles when Brian looks up at him, love clear in his eyes despite the bad light.

“Hey, you’re okay,” John says softly, “the storm can’t hurt you.”

Brian shivers.

“The storm can’t hurt you, and I’m here.”

John rubs his thumbs along the bridge of Brian’s cheeks. He frowns when he feels wetness gathering around the corner of his eyes.

“Bri, love are you alright?”

He feels Brian nod, lips pressing against his palm, “I am. I’m just – no one has – they usually tell me – I love you.”

John leans forward, unsure what part of Brian’s face he’s kissing, “I love you.”

“Thank you,” Brian whispers, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“I didn’t have to spend the night with my boyfriend, who I love dearly and deeply?”

Brian laughs, “when you put it like that.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

He tilts his a little and bumps his nose to Brian’s. They giggle and repeat the motion. John starts punctuating the motion with butterfly kisses. Brian laughs lightly and John takes advantage of it by kissing the corners of his mouth. Brian squeezes his shoulders.

“You’re being silly.”

John shrugs, “okay.”

When he leans back he notices that the thunder has stopped and he can only hear the pelting of rain. Brian settles back down tucked against John.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

Brian shakes his head, “there might another storm come through.”

“True enough,” he shifts a little bit, “wanna lay next to me?”

He feels Brian roll off him and presses tightly to his side. John tilts his head into a mass of curls that smell faintly of coconut.

“Night, my star,” John whispers.

“Goodnight, my spark.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
